


Love You the Most

by aikazu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, lovers fight?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikazu/pseuds/aikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from tumblr.</p><p>A very short story about Kise and Aomine's little argument. Full of drama and fluff! This pair is all about that for me! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is my first time writing anything Aokise related, so hopefully the characters don’t feel out of character..

Today was Kise’s off day, and he had arranged a movie night with Aomine. Originally, kise had planned to watch a romance movie since they finally have some time alone… or at least that’s what they were supposed to be doing…

“Aominechi….. Aominechi!!!” Kise called while pouting

Aomine sighed, finally looking up from his magazine. He was sitting on the couch next to Kise, but all his attention was on the magazine in his hands, “You are annoying, what do you want, kise?”

“How am I annoying? We are supposed to be watching the movie together, but all you have done is staring at the magazine in your hands!!” kise said while still pouting.

“Can’t be helped, I finally bought the magazine with Horikata Mai today, so I have to finish looking at it” Aomine said, already looking back at his magazine.

“But I have been looking forward to this! You promised that you were going to watch it with me… are you even listening to me?” kise asked, aomine still not giving him his attention.

“Who do you like more Aominechi? Me or Mai?” kise stared at Aomine waiting for his reply

“Hmm?” Aomine looked up as he thought about it for a bit, he looked into Kise’s eyes.

Having Aomine staring at him like that, Kise started blushing as he waited for Aomine to say something.

Suddenly, Aomine averted his eyes, pretending to go back to looking at the magazine.

“Well, offcourse Mai…” Aomine finally answered.

Kise started feeling frustrated after hearing that, “What do you not like about me, Daiki?”

Aomine was caught off guard hearing his first name being called. He tried to hide his surprise, looking up only to find Kise intensily staring at him. Aomine was now lost for words, and what came out of his mouth was

“You don’t have big boobs...” Aomine could see the hurt in kise’s eyes as he said that, and he immediately regretted saying it.

“I see, well that can’t be helped…” kise looked away, trying to sound casual about it, afterall its Aomine, he should be used to hearing these kind of stuff from him…

“Kise, I…”

Unable to contain his tears, kise stood up about to leave, only to be pulled back toward Aomine.

Kise tried to lift his head, now resting on Aomine’s chest, but he was held tightly in place with Aomine’s arms surrounding him.

“I am sorry Kise, I didn’t mean to say that…”

Kise stayed silent, not saying anything…

Aomine rested his chin on Kise’s hair, “More than Hirikita Mai, more than boobs… I love you the most Ryouta…” Hearing that, Kise started chuckling softly.

“Damit Kise, why do you have to make me say such an embarrassing stuff?” loosening his arm around him, kise lifted his head to look into Aomine’s eyes.

“I love Daiki the most too!” Kise said with a bright smile, Aomine smiled back at him.

Kise closed his eyes and waited for Aomine.

“How troublesome…” Aomine complained, but still, he also closed his eyes as he locked their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow think this turned out to be cute! XD hope you liked it...


End file.
